


Something Up My Sleeve

by SocialBookWorm



Series: Ace Awareness Week 2018 [3]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Asexual Virgil, BAMF Logan, Date Rape Drug/Roofies, Language, M/M, Non-con kiss, Non-con touching, Threat of Rape, protective Logan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-24
Updated: 2018-10-24
Packaged: 2019-08-07 01:41:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16398992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SocialBookWorm/pseuds/SocialBookWorm
Summary: Virgil wasn't one for the club scene, no matter how much the others enjoyed it. Some men just couldn't take a hint.





	Something Up My Sleeve

**Author's Note:**

> Day three! Happy Ace Awareness y'all!

Virgil leaned back and sipped his drink. Roman had long since dragged Patton to the dance floor with him, and in Virgil’s opinion, proceed to try and have sex with clothes on. Patton had coaxed Roman into something resembling more of a couple dance. Virgil watched the two of them make sappy eyes at each other before turning to his own boyfriend.

He followed Logan’s line of sight to the trivia corner at the back of the club and snickered. He shoved Logan’s shoulder gently, taking the drink out of Logan’s hand. He downed it in one go, ignoring the noise of protest Logan made at the back of his throat.

“Go. Be the nerd that they only wish they could be,” he urged. He could see gears turning in Logan’s head. Virgil rolled his eyes. Moron. He leaned forward and pressed a kiss to Logan’s cheek, relishing in the way that Logan’s cheeks blushed at the affection. “I’ll be _fine_. Go have fun.”

“If you’re sure,” Logan murmured. Virgil shoved at him again.

“Just get me another drink when you come back,” he demanded. Logan frowned at him.

“You know excessive drinking can-”

“Yeah, yeah, yeah,” Virgil pointed at the trivia corner, “Tell it to the other nerds. I’ll keep an eye on the idiots while you destroy their hopes of ever being considered smart again.”

“Love you too,” Logan muttered before standing up and pressing a kiss to Virgil’s scalp. Virgil scowled at him. Logan smirked in response. Virgil loved an idiot. A very smart one, but an idiot nonetheless. He took a sip from his cup and wondered if Logan would be up for cuddling later that night as Logan made a beeline for the back corner.

Virgil scanned the club floor for the others out of habit. His heart jumped when he couldn’t find them on the first go around. His eyes swept over the crowd again, and his shoulders relaxed as he caught sight of them making out in one of the other booths on the other side of the club. He wrinkled his nose at them. The fuck was sex anyways?

Virgil scrubbed at his face and mentally promised himself that he’d kill them later for the scare.

He stared at his half-finished drink. God, it was a good thing they were able to walk home in a group because Virgil couldn’t remember who the designated driver was supposed to be. They were all going to die but at least he got to tell Logan he loved him one last time.

“Why hello there beautiful.”

Virgil’s head snapped up at the unfamiliar voice. He narrowed his eyes at the man who slid into the booth across from him. The stranger slid a new drink towards him, and Virgil shoved it aside. Like hell he was drinking something he hadn’t seen prepared.

“What do you want?” Virgil snapped. He pulled his own drink closer to his chest protectively. Maybe if he glared hard enough the stranger would take a hint.

“Just some conversation,” the man shot back, “Or what, can a man not make friends? Should I sit all alone in my corner and watch the world pass by?”

Virgil squinted at him. The man grinned smugly at him. Bastard.

“Fuck off,” Virgil said, eyes drifting towards the trivia competition as shouts rose. Logan had better have been winning.

“Generally I like to buy people a drink or dinner before I get to that point.” The man nodded to the drink that still sat by Virgil’s elbow. Completely untouched. “I hear people aren’t strangers after you learn their name. Do you think that’s true?”

Virgil stared at him.

The man smirked.

“Oh have I not introduced myself?” He leaned forward and winked, “Men like you can call me Chad.”

“That wasn’t as smooth as you’d like to think it was,” Virgil said, amused despite himself. It sounded like the sort of thing Roman would say to be honest. The cheesy, trying-too-hard tone that made Virgil think of harmless idiots. “It doesn’t get you my name, and it admits that we’re strangers.”

“I’ve got to learn your name somehow,” Chad pointed out. Virgil jumped at the feeling of a foot nudging his own. He drew his legs back and eyed Chad warily. Most creeps took off after the second time that Virgil glared at them, and he wasn’t sure how to get away without causing a scene.

“I’ll need to know it if I want to be screaming it all night long,” Chad added with a wink.

Virgil’s hands spasmed against his cup. His heartbeat roared in his ears and what little amusement he had found in the conversation fled. His eyes darted back out towards the rest of the club, hoping that one of the others would be making their way back by now. He swallowed hard when he realized they wouldn’t be back anytime soon and turned back to Chad.

“I’d rather not,” he muttered. He looked up to meet Chad’s stare squarely before his eyes dropped to trace the patterns on the table. “I have a boyfriend.”

“One who left you here alone?” Chad asked. “If you ask me, that seems like he doesn’t seem to care that much about a pretty thing like you.”

Virgil’s breath hitched. He tried to remind himself Chad didn’t know anything about him and Logan. He took a sip from his drink to calm down. There was no way that Logan leaving had meant anything like that. Virgil had to practically shove him away. It was fine. They were fine.

He flinched as Chad ran his ankle down Virgil’s leg. So much more than the friendly nudge from earlier. Virgil yanked his leg back, hissing as it slammed against the bottom of the booth. He struggled to calm his breathing. His panic rose as he realized that he couldn’t.

His head swam. He stared at his drink in horror. Chad just smiled at him.

“Not to mention,” Chad continued as if Virgil wasn’t at the edge of a breakdown across from him. Virgil tried to stand, his hands trembling as he planted them on the table. Chad beat him to it, standing up and making his way over to Virgil’s side of the table, “that claiming to have a boyfriend is the oldest trick in the book.”

Virgil jerked back as Chad reached for him.

“Fuck off,” he croaked out, shoulders slamming against the back of the booth. He twisted awkwardly. Chad’s fingers brushed against his cheek and then lower. Virgil’s legs buckled and all he could see was Chad looming over him.

He squeezed his eyes shut as Chad leaned forward. The hand on his hip burned like a brand. Bile clawed up the back of his throat as Chad’s lips brushed against his own.

“Relax,” Chad whispered. “You’ll enjoy this I promise.”

Virgil gagged at the scent of beer on Chad’s breath. Warm air blew over his face, and then in a heartbeat, it was gone. A dull thud echoed in his aching head. Warm, _familiar_ hands cupped his face, and Virgil cracked his eyes open.

“Logan,” Virgil breathed at the sight of his boyfriend, leaning forward to plant his head on Logan’s shoulder.

“Are you alright?” Logan asked, his voice stiff. Virgil nodded, wanting to apologize. God, he’d been so stupid. He trembled as Logan pulled back from him, unable to coordinate his hands well enough to hold on. “Just give me a moment, dear, I’ll be right back.”

Virgil blinked as Logan turned to Chad.

“What the fuck?” Chad spat out, “What gives you the right-?”

“I would like to know what you were doing to my boyfriend,” Logan cut him off. Chad froze, blinking in surprise. His mouth twitched and a chuckle slipped from his lips. Ice ran down Virgil’s spine, from Chad’s tone and from the way that Logan’s shoulders gained even more tension.

“Oh come on man,” Chad taunted, “at the very least use something original. Claiming to be someone’s boyfriend is-”

Virgil didn’t quite see what Logan did, the sharp jerk too fast for Virgil’s drugged eyes to track. All he knew was that Chad screamed, crumpling forward as if Logan had torn off his foot. Logan didn’t twitch, simply leaning over the downed man.

“Did you know,” Logan said, voice ice cold, “that the human foot has more nerve endings per square centimeter than any other part of the body? It’s what makes injuries there so painful.”

“Fuck,” Chad hissed, “Don’t get mad at me if your boy decided to cheat-”

“Virgil is asexual,” Logan shot back, “On the astoundingly rare chance that he decides he wants sex, he also has anxiety. He would never approach someone else about it, let alone someone like you. So _kindly_ take your bullshit and shove it right up your ass.”

Logan turned on his heel. Virgil gaped at his boyfriend, staring as Logan crouched down to his level. Logan’s hand reached for him again before pausing.

“May I touch you?” he whispered and Virgil couldn’t help the way amusement and relief that flooded him. He simply tipped over, letting his shaking body fall into Logan’s waiting arms. Warmth leached into his very core as Logan pressed a gentle kiss to his hair.

“I’m going to take you home,” Logan told him. Virgil nodded, too exhausted to manage much else. He slumped against Logan as Logan helped him to his feet. He buried his face in Logan’s shoulder and refused to move, not wanting to see all the people staring at them. Judging him.

“Oops!” he heard behind them. Logan paused at the door and Virgil looked up to see Patton standing with an upended glass over Chad. “I didn’t see you there! Sorry about that kiddo!”

Patton skipped right over Chad and winked at Virgil. He held to door open for Logan, and Virgil could feel the way that Logan rolled his eyes. He stifled giggles, shoving his face back into his boyfriend's shoulder and finally let himself relax.

He sighed quietly, all but melting into Logan’s hold. He was safe. Logan was safe. That was all that mattered.


End file.
